


L'Arbre

by Mojette



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojette/pseuds/Mojette





	1. Chapter 1

D'immenses feuilles cordées aux couleurs chatoyantes cachaient le bleu du ciel. Des tiges monumentales sortaient du sol et à leur pieds se trouvaient des villages en partie creusés dans les tiges. Les habitants des feuilles comme ils aimaient s'appeler vivaient sur différentes « îles », de larges amas de terre maintenus par les tiges, reliées entre eux par des ponts de bois. Entre les îles, il n'y avait que le vide.

Réna vivait là, dans le petit village de Liord, dans une hutte en bois construite au flanc d'une tige, avec sa mère et son frère. Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, occupée à trier et emballotter des feuilles de silfafas, une plante médicinale qu'elle récoltait sur les parois de l'île. C'était des plantes aux longues feuilles rubanées, d'une teinte bleu foncée, pailleté de petits points blancs qui brillaient dans le noir comme des étoiles. A la base des tiges se trouvaient de petites baies blanches. Son frère de quatorze Eclats, deux de moins qu'elle, Derel, se chargeait de trier les baies de silfafas et de les mettre dans différents bols. Leur mère, Tema, était la seule doctoresse du village et avait besoin des plantes pour fabriquer des remèdes.

Derel semblait s'ennuyer.

— C'est presque fini, lui dit Réna.

— J'ai envie de sortir, soupira Derel

— On doit déjà finir ça, et ensuite tu pourras aller dehors.

— Mais j'ai envie d'aller dehors plutôt que de faire ça ! C'est tellement répétitif.

— Désolée. Si tu veux je peux te raconter une histoire, ça passera peut-être plus vite.

Derel ouvrit de grands yeux. Il aimait toujours écouter les histoires de sa sœur.

— C'est une histoire qui m'est arrivé quand tu étais trop jeune pour aller à la récolte. Je passais le temps sur le bord, à regarder le ciel étoilé à mes pieds, quand j'ai vu une étoile filante ! Mais l'étoile n'a pas disparu. Elle a continué de se déplacer, et elle a même commencé à se rapprocher. Quand elle était assez proche j'ai pu voir que c'était un oiseau. Une chouette, même ! Une chouette monumentale. Elle planait gracieusement sous les îles. Et puis, d'un coup, elle a disparu. Évaporée en poussière d'étoiles.

— Impossible ! Est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ?

— Sûre de sûre.

Ils se remirent au travail. Réna essaya de relancer la conversation plusieurs fois, sans succès. Finalement, quand Réna eu fini de trier, elle mit les les ballots de feuilles dans des paniers. Elle se redressa et s'étira avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son pantalon.

— Bon, dit-elle. Je vais à la cueillette. Tu t'occuperas de ramener ça à maman ?

— Oui, quand j'aurai fini... répondit Derel en évitant le regard de sa sœur.

Il allait sans doute profiter de l'absence de Réna pour aller jouer dehors, mais cela lui importait peu. Elle entra dans sa chambre, creusée à même la paroi de la tige, pour enfiler ses vêtements d'exploration : un pantalon en tissus épais, des bottines résistantes, un blouson renforcé et une sacoche. Elle salua Derel de la main, sortit de la hutte et commença à marcher le long du chemin de terre qui menait aux champs. Les ombres des feuilles au-dessus d'elle ondulaient avec le vent qui devait souffler fort en hauteur. Réna se perdit en contemplation en regardant le bleu du ciel. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la lumière du jour sur sa peau, puis se mit en route. Elle passa des champs et salua de la main les paysans qu'elle connaissait, occupés à couper les blés.

En approchant du bord de l'île, Réna se pencha pour regarder vers le bas. Elle pouvait entrevoir le ciel étoilé derrière des ombres gigantesques, alors qu'il faisait jour. C'était comme si le dessous du monde était plongé dans une nuit permanente. Il y avait un dégradé entre le ciel bleu et le ciel nocturne au niveau de l'horizon. Réna s'était toujours demandé comment c'était possible. Est-ce que les îles flottaient au-dessus d'un autre ciel ?

Elle prit un petit sentier qui passait le long de la paroi de l'île. Il était étroit mais elle avait l'habitude de passer par là. Elle descendit ainsi pendant un moment, prenant des chemins qu'elle avait déjà parcourus maintes fois pendant les précédentes cueillettes. Il n'y avait plus d'herbes médicinales par ici puisque tout avait déjà été récolté, aussi continua-t-elle d'avancer. C'était la saison des silfafas, et il était important de faire des stocks tant que c'était possible. Réna finit par arriver dans un endroit inexploré, un rocher plat qui dépassait de la paroi. « Melet soit louée ! » pensa-t-elle. Il y avait des silfafas qui poussaient ici, que Réna s'empressa de récolter. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna un instant vers le vide qui faisait face à la paroi. En tendant la tête, elle put constater qu'elle ne voyait plus le ciel bleu d'ici. Il n'y avait que peu de lumière si bas sur la paroi de l’île. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement dans la nuit. Elle regarda face à elle. Elle pouvait voir l'ombre d'une autre île qui était plus basse que celle sur laquelle elle vivait. C'était toujours étrange comme il faisait sombre ici, il n'y avait que l'infini du ciel étoilé pour l'accompagner. Un moment plus tard, Réna remarqua un sentier qui partait en zigzagant vers le bas. Elle le descendit et constata qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle aperçut quelque chose d'étrange dans la paroi. Derrière les plantes se trouvait une grotte qui étrangement, semblait avoir été construite dans la pierre par quelqu'un, au vu des murs de pierres. Qui irait construire sur la paroi ? Elle repoussa les plantes qui gênaient l'entrée et pénétra dans la grotte.

C'était un long couloir. Heureusement, diverses plantes poussaient dans la grotte et produisait une faible lumière qui permettait à Réna de se repérer. Sur les murs se trouvaient des bas-reliefs représentant la déesse Melet entourée d'étranges plantes avec des troncs, sur un fond de ciel étoilé. Réna regarda attentivement les plantes gravées. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose qu'elle avait étudié dans un des livres de sa mère. Des plantes qui formaient un tronc... des arbres. Oui, c'était le nom ! Il n'y en avait pas sur l'île alors elle n'était pas familière avec ces... arbres. Elle reprit sa marche.

Le couloir déboucha sur une large pièce ronde. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait justement une de ces plantes étranges, comme sur le bas-relief, un arbre. Il semblait briller d'une lumière intérieur et se trouvait dans un pot couvert de glyphes. Réna s'accroupit à côté, observa le petit arbre et caressa ses feuilles. Il y avait comme des veines qui semblait luire faiblement le long de l'écorce. Que faisait cette plante ici ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Dans le village, les seules personnes qui pouraient l'éclairer sur l'origine de cet arbre, c'était sans doute les prêtresses de Melet. Les bas-reliefs lui rappelait le sanctuaire. Elle n'avait pas de meilleur piste, et cet arbre l'intriguait, aussi prit-elle le pot dans ses bras, et se dirigea-t-elle vers la sortie.

***

  
  


Lorsque Réna sortit de la grotte, la faible lumière du jour l'éblouit. Elle remonta le long du sentier, se hissa sur l'île et traversa les champs dans l'autre sens. Son frère, Derel, des sacoches dans les bras, l'attendait à mi-chemin entre les champs et la maison.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda-t-il en montrant le pot du doigt.

— Je crois que c'est un arbre. Je l'ai trouvé dans une grotte le long de la paroi.

— Bizarre. J'ai fini de trier les baies, je comptais les apporter à maman, au sanctuaire.

Le sanctuaire de Melet abritait l'infirmerie où Tema, leur mère, travaillait.

— Ça tombe bien j'y vais aussi ! Je voulais poser des question sur cet arbre. On peut y aller ensemble.

Derel acquiesça. Ils se mirent en route pour le sanctuaire qui n'était pas très loin. Il se trouvait sur un terrain vague, à l'ombre des grandes feuilles. C'était un solide bâtiment blanc, avec un dôme de verre sur le toit, par lequel on pouvait voir des feuilles de plantes. Le bâtiment se démarquait des autres constructions du village, il était le seul en pierre, le seul passé à la chaux, et le seul avec une architecture imposante, comparé à la relative simplicité des huttes et des trous de tige. Réna ouvrit la porte et avec Derel, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Leur mère, Tema, ressemblait beaucoup à ses deux enfants avec sa peau brune, ses longs cheveux noir bouclés et ses yeux marrons. Elle était occupée à enrouler un bandage autour du bras d'un patient. Celui-ci grogna quand elle serra le bandage.

— Teri, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, C'est une petite blessure.

— Oui, peut-être mais ça fait mal quand même.

Teri grimaça. Tema rit un instant.

— En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai fait un emplâtre au silfafas. Ca devrait bien guérir. (Elle tourna la tête et aperçut ses enfants) Derel ! Réna !

Elle se dirigea vers eux et les prit dans ses bras.

— Comment ça va ?

— Maman ! se plaint Derel, Évite de nous prendre dans tes bras comme ça devant tout le monde, c'est embarrassant.

Tema pouffa et lui décoiffa les cheveux. Réna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction gênée de Derel qui s'empressa de se recoiffer. Avec un air sérieux, il dit à sa mère :

— Je t'ai ramené les baies et les feuilles de silfafa.

Tema lui sourit :

— C'est très bien, mon cœur.

Réna montra sa sacoche.

— Moi, je suis allée cueillir des silfafas ! (Elle indiqua le pot dans lequel se trouvait le petit arbre.) Et j'ai trouvé ça ! Je voulais aller parler aux prêtresses pour en savoir plus.

Tema regarda l'arbre.

— Est-ce que ce serait un arbre ? Je n'en avais jamais vu avant.

— Je pense que c'en est un, oui. répondit Réna

Tema sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de dire :

— Je pense que tu devrais aller voir Hyala, la doyenne des prêtresses. Elle pourra sans doute t'éclairer.

— D'accord, j'y vais.

— Attends une minute, je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Tema.

Elle se tourna vers Teri :

— J'ai fini ton bandage Teri. Repasse demain pour que je te le change.

— Entendu, Tema. répondit-il. Encore merci.

Tema lui sourit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de Réna et de Derel. Ils parcoururent un long couloir, avant d'entrer dans une grande pièce aux murs blancs comme le reste du sanctuaire. Des plantes poussaient sous les fenêtres et des rangées de bancs faisaient face à un autel. Une prêtresse âgée se trouvait là. Tema la hela :

— Hyala ! Mes enfants ont une question pour toi.

Hyala marcha dans leur direction.

— Bonjour, Tema, Réna, Derel, dit-elle.

— Bonjour, hmm, Réna jeta un coup d’œil à la vieille prêtresse.

— Tu as une question pour moi ?

Elle regarda le pot d'un air neutre.

— Je vois que tu nous as apporté quelque chose.

— Oui, j'ai trouvé ça dans une grotte dans la paroi.

— Est-ce que tu l'as touché ?

— Oui.

— Suivez-moi.

Hyala mena Réna et sa famille par une porte, un couloir et une autre porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans la serre. Il y avait des plantes partout. Hyala se tourna vers Réna.

— Cet arbre est très spécial. On en voit rarement. C'est un _arbre ombré_.

Elle se tourna vers une vitre, derrière lequel on pouvait voir le village dans la tige d'une feuille.

— Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé d'où venaient ces feuilles gigantesques ? Pourquoi nous vivons sur des îles suspendues au dessus du vide ?

Elle se tourna vers une fresque religieuse qui recouvrait tout un mur. Elle représentait la déesse Melet sur un lit d'étoiles, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Si on en croit les textes sacrés, c'est Melet qui a planté Hatli, l'arbre ombré, dans l'Ombre-Monde pour que les humains puissent y vivre. Cet arbre... ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt le petit arbre en pot que Réna portait. Cet arbre va pousser pour devenir aussi grand que celui sur lequel nous vivons. Il est lié à la première personne qui l'a touché. Regarde.

Elle prit une feuille entre deux doigts et l'arracha. Réna poussa un cri de douleur. Elle avait senti comme un éclair remonter le long d'un nerf sur sa jambe.

— Toi, jeune fille, tu vas devoir partir de notre île, descendre Hatli, et tout en bas, au sol, trouver un endroit où planter cet arbre. Tu devras t'en occuper jusqu'au bout. Si tu ne le fais pas, l'arbre pousserait ici, et ses racines détruiraient tout.

Réna regarda la vieille prêtresse, abasourdie. Quitter l'île ? Ses amis, sa famille ? Tout ça pour planter un arbre ? C'était absurde. Tema et Derel ne savaient pas comment réagir non plus.

Se reprenant, Tema dit :

— Hyala. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Réna n'a que seize éclats. Elle ne peut pas être responsable d'une mission d'une telle envergure !

— Tema, je ne dis pas ça pour qu'elle se sente mal. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'a touché, l'arbre va se mettre à pousser. Quelqu'un doit l'amener en bas et le planter. Traditionnellement, c'est la personne qui est liée à l'arbre qui le fait... parce que sa vie est irrémédiablement rattachée à celle de l'arbre. S'il est détruit, elle mourra, Tema ! Il faut qu'elle le plante au plus vite.

— Dans ce cas, je devrais l'amener moi-même. Je ne peux pas laisser une enfant faire ça toute seule, Hyala !

— Non, c'est à elle de le faire. De plus, on a besoin de toi ici. Tu es notre seule doctoresse.

Tema serra les dents. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

— De toute façon, ajouta la vieille prêtresse. Il se fait tard. Vous devriez aller dormir, et demain, Réna se mettra en route.

Abasourdie, la petite famille quitta le sanctuaire. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence de mort.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la hutte, Réna s'assit sur une chaise et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Partir seule ? Dans l'Ombre-Monde? Descendre Hatli ? Elle ne pensait pas être à la hauteur. Tema la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux en murmurant :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. On va trouver une solution. On ne va pas te laisser partir si loin, seule, pour une mission si importante.

Réna s'essuya les yeux et se redressa.

— Je vais aller dormir. dit-elle.

Elle prit le petit arbre qu'elle avait posé sur la table, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle put lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa mère, et la confusion dans ceux de son petit frère. Elle ferma la porte, posa l'arbre sur la table de chevet, mit sa chemise de nuit et s'allongea dans le lit.

Les feuilles de l'arbre brillaient d'une faible lumière. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, il lui sembla remarquer que l'arbre était légèrement plus grand que quand elle l'avait pris dans la grotte.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jour se levait sur le petit village de Liord. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter, cachés dans les plantes couvrant la plaine. Le blé des champs, couvert de rosée, rayonnait sous la lumière du matin. Dans sa petite chambre sombre, Réna ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Face à elle se trouvait l'arbre ombré qu'elle avait récupéré la veille. Elle tendit la main et caressa les feuilles. Elle sentit comme une brise passer sur ses bras. Est-ce que c'était ce que Hyala voulait dire quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle et l'arbre étaient liés ? Elle ne pouvait pas oublier l'étrange douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand la prêtresse avait arraché des feuilles à l'arbre. Elle s'habilla rapidement, enfilant sa tenue d'exploration, et sortit de sa chambre. Sa mère l'attendait à table, une tasse en terre cuite entre les mains. Elle avait des cernes et les yeux rouges.

— Bonjour, ma chérie. lui dit Tema avec un sourire. Bien dormi ?

— Ça va. Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué.

— Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Elle regarda sa tasse avant de la finir en une gorgée. Puis elle la posa sur la table un peu brutalement et ajouta :

— Il faut qu'on aille au sanctuaire. Oh ! Je t'ai fait du thé.

Réna s'assit à table à côté de sa mère et se servit une tasse.

— Derel dort encore, dit Tema. Je vais aller le réveiller.

Réna acquiesça et commença à siroter son thé. Elle se sentait étrangement calme, ce matin. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que c'était le jour où elle quittait Liord. L'énormité de la tâche à accomplir était telle qu'elle se retrouvait à éviter de penser à l'idée même de son existence. Peut-être qu'en l'ignorant complètement, tout irait bien.

Tema entra dans la pièce suivie de Derel qui se frottait encore les yeux. Elle se dirigea vers un placard, sortit une sacoche qui semblait pleine à craquer et se tourna vers Réna :

— Je t'ai préparé un sac de nourriture sèche qui devrait te tenir un mois, et des emplâtres et des bandages pour si tu te blesses.

Elle retourna dans le placard et ajouta :

— Je t'ai aussi fabriqué quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider pendant ton voyage.

Elle sortit du placard une étrange boite en bois avec des lanières.

— C'est une caisse de transport pour l'arbre. Tu peux la mettre sur ton dos. J'ai seulement cloué des planches aux trois-quart comme ça l'arbre pourra toujours profiter de la lumière du jour.

— Oh, euh, merci. Je vais l'essayer.

Sena posa sa tasse, prit la caisse et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle prit le petit arbre et le mit dans la caisse. Il rentrait parfaitement. Elle mit la caisse sur son dos. Oui, ce serait plus pratique que de le transporter à la main. Elle s'apprêta à retourner dans la cuisine pour le dire à sa mère, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte quand elle constata que sa joue était mouillée. Elle s'essuya dans ses manches et prit une profonde inspiration. Tout irait bien.

— Réna, lui dit Tema depuis la cuisine, on va y aller.

— Oui, j'arrive !

Derel, Réna et Tema prirent le chemin du sanctuaire. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, les habitants des feuilles se dirigeaient vers le sanctuaire pour le rituel du matin, aussi la petite famille n'était pas seule à suivre cette route. Personne ne regardait Réna bizarrement, ce qui lui paraissait étrange mais sans doute n'avaient-ils pas été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Tema saluait les villageois qu'elle connaissait, et Réna et Derel hochaient la tête silencieusement dans leur direction. Arrivés dans la chambre principale du sanctuaire, ils prirent place sur les bancs face à l'autel, Réna posant la caisse à ses pieds. Le rituel du matin allait commencer. Il était rare que Réna et Derel y assistent puisque c'était plus une discussion entre adultes sur l'état du village qu'un véritable rituel. Pour l'instant, les habitants présents débattaient du puits qu'ils s'apprêtaient à creuser dans la zone nord du village. La conversation s'orienta sur la reconstruction d'une hutte, les réparations d'un escalier menant à un trou de tige, puis sur les récoltes de blé. Réna perdit le fil. Maintenant que le moment arrivait, elle avait un nœud à l'estomac et du mal à respirer. Elle essaya d'inspirer profondément mais ne parvint qu'à hoqueter. Tema posa sa main sur son épaule et la regarda d'un air rassurant.

Hyala, qui se tenait près de l'autel avec les autres prêtresses annonça :

— Vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais Réna a découvert un arbre ombré en explorant la façade de l'île.

Elle fit une pause pendant lesquels les habitants présents se mirent à chuchoter.

— Comme il est de tradition, elle va donc partir, descendre Hatli, et planter l'arbre ombré dans un endroit où il pourra pousser. Réna, si tu veux bien te lever.

Elle s’exécuta, prenant la caisse sur son dos. Elle se mit à marcher en direction de l'autel, mais Tema lui attrapa la main.

— Tout ira bien, mon cœur, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Le cœur de Réna se serra quand elle constata que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle hocha la tête, lui serra la main avant de la laisser partir et continua sa marche vers l'autel. Elle garda la tête baissée mais elle pouvait sentir les regards des personnes présentes. Elle monta les deux marches qui menaient à l'autel et se tourna vers Hyala.

— Réna. Tu es chargée de la mission la plus sacrée que l'Eglise de Melet puisse te confier. Pour la première fois en un siècle, un nouvel arbre ombré a été découvert. Tu dois descendre tout en bas et le planter. Est-ce-que tu acceptes cette mission ?

— Oui, je l'accepte.

— Bien.

Hyala se tourna vers une prêtresse qui apportait un petit coffret. Elle le prit dans ses mains, l'ouvrit et en sortit un collier au bout duquel était accroché quelque chose que Réna n'avait jamais vu, qui ressemblait à une étrange pierre en spirale.

— Ceci, dit Hyala, est un coquillage. C'est une relique que Melet nous a laissé. Elle te guidera dans ta quête.

La vieille prêtresse passa le collier autour du cou de Réna.

— Va, maintenant.  
Réna hocha la tête et se retourna. Tema et Derel s'étaient mis debout et l'attendaient. Quand Réna marcha jusqu'à eux, sa mère la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

— Tu vas réussir à le faire, tu vas voir. Ça se passera bien. Je crois en toi.

Réna marmonna un remerciement. Elle devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Après un moment, elle se libéra des bras de sa mère et pris son petit frère dans ses bras.

— Tu t'en sortiras sans moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je devrais, répondit-il.

Sa réponse fit rire Réna. Finalement, elle s'écarta.

— Bon courage, mon cœur. lui dit Tema

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra très vite.

Réna opina. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle finit par dire :

— Bon, bin, à la prochaine alors.

Elle se gratta la nuque, et salua sa famille de la main avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle remonta l'allée en continuant de les regarder alors qu'ils faisaient de grands signes de la main. Finalement, elle ouvrit la grande porte, et avec un dernier signe de la main, elle partit.

***

  
  


L'île sur laquelle se trouvait le village de Liord s'appelait Rébette. Elle était reliée par un pont à une autre île qui s'appelait Ponil, bien plus grande, une île fracassée entre les immenses tiges d'Hatli, recouverte de feuilles géantes. Lorsque Réna franchit le pont, elle se retrouva vite dans une épaisse jungle. Elle se faufila entre les tiges, beaucoup plus petites que celles qui maintenaient l'île, certaines faisant le tour de taille de Réna, d'autres plus petites encore. Il était difficile de marcher entre les tiges mais Réna se débrouillait comme elle le pouvait. Elle n'était jamais venu jusqu'ici avant et se trouvait déjà en difficulté. Elle continua de cheminer entre les tiges, devant parfois pousser une grande feuille ou un bourgeon. Il lui arrivait de passer devant des bouts de murs en piteux état, sans doute les restes d'un ancien village, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait un village sur l'île de Ponil. Il devait être plus ancien que ce que les maigres archives du sanctuaire de Melet contenaient. Elle toucha pensivement les murs en continuant d'avancer. Des feuilles émergeaient entre les joints, et toutes les ruines étaient recouvertes de végétation. Elle faisait très attention à l'endroit où elle posait les pieds, mais elle trébucha. Elle dégringola une pente et tenta de se raccrocher aux tiges, sans succès. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsque sa tête cogna le bord d'un puits. Elle se frotta la tête en grimaçant. Son voyage commençait bien. La caisse de l'arbre était tombée de son dos un peu plus haut. Elle remonta pour aller la ramasser et constata avec soulagement que l'arbre n'avait rien, le pot avait simplement roulé hors de la caisse. Elle le remit dans la caisse et la remis sur son dos, puis elle se retourna et observa le puits. Étonnamment, le puits était en bon état et plutôt grand, probablement autour de six toises de diamètre. Elle redescendit la pente, commença à en faire le tour et constata que c'était un puits à marche : un escalier en colimaçon faisait le tour de la paroi et descendait dans les profondeurs. Réna se pencha. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le fond. Il lui sembla apercevoir une lumière en son centre, mais c'était peut-être un simple reflet du ciel. Prise de curiosité, elle contourna le muret et mis le pied sur l'escalier. Elle commença à descendre. Il était difficile d'estimer où se trouvait le fond, aussi descendit-elle pendant un bon moment avant de mettre les pieds dans de l'eau qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet. Tout en marchant, elle observa la surface de l'eau remarquant qu'une mer d'étoile s'y reflétait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pourtant elle ne voyait que le bleu du ciel par l'ouverture du puits. Elle regarda à ses pieds, une traînée d'étoiles suivait ses jambes quand elle marchait. Finalement, elle arriva au centre du puits et put voir ce qu'elle avait vu d'en haut. Quelque chose en forme de monticule reposait là, et il en émanait une faible lumière. Dans l'obscurité du fond du puits, Réna pouvait distinguer la silhouette lumineuse d'une créature.

— S'il-vous-plaît, dit la créature.

Réna sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la créature ne parle. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à garder son équilibre. La forme ouvrit un œil, vertical au lieu d'horizontal, entouré de points et de triangles luminescents. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de bouche, comment parlait-elle ?

— S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta-t-elle, donnez-moi quelque chose à manger.

Réna hésita un bref instant avant de prendre sa sacoche et d'en sortir des feuilles de silfafas séchées.

— J'ai ça que vous pouvez manger.

Elle tendit une poignet de feuilles. La créature se fit plus lumineuse et une tentacule semblant faite d'eau en sortit et s'enroula autour de la main de Réna qui frissona. La tentacule n'était pas mouillée. Réna ouvrit sa main, et les feuilles s'éparpillèrent à l'intérieur de la tentacule. Elles disparurent, se désagrégeant à l'intérieur de la créature.

— Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama celle-ci.

Réna était bouche bée. La créature semblait aller mieux, elle avait prit la forme d'une boule où se trouvait l’œil, entouré d'une couronne de pics, comme des tentacules, qui s'enroulaient et se déroulaient. Son corps tout entier était dans une matière qui ressemblait à de l'eau, dans une teinte indigo. La créature entière faisait une coudée de large seulement.

— Euh... je... de rien. bafouilla Réna. Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes quoi ?

— Je suis une Ombre.

— Euh non, ça m'étonnerait. J'ai déjà vu des ombres, vous n'y ressemblez pas du tout.

— Om-bre, avec une majuscule. C'est comme ça que nous nous appelons entre créatures de l'Ombre-Monde.

— Mais moi aussi, je suis une créature de l'Ombre-Monde.

— Pas dans ce sens là. Vous êtes une humaine. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Je suis Réna. Est-ce-qu'on peut se tutoyer ?

— Bien sûr.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Je suis Korol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Korol ?

— Je voyageais dans l'Ombre-Monde, mais j'ai été capturé par ce puits.

— Capturé par un puits, tu dis ? Comment c'est possible ?

— C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais cette eau est spéciale, elle contient l'essence de l'Ombre-Monde. En tant qu'Ombre, je ne peux me déplacer que dans ce qui a été touché par cette essence. Mes souvenirs sont flous mais il devait y avoir une rivière souterraine qui menait à ce puit, mais elle a disparu, m’emprisonnant ici.

— Je vois. Est-ce-que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

— Non, je ne pense pas. Les humains n'ont pas d'essence puisque vous n'êtes pas natifs de l'Ombre-Monde.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui.

Korol leva deux tentacules, ce que Réna interpréta comme un haussement d'épaule.

— Mais quand même, s'exclama-t-elle, ça fait combien de temps que tu es prisonnier ici ?

— Je ne me souviens plus. Il n'y a pas vraiment de solution. A moins que...

Korol se mit à flotter de haut en bas, l'oeil vers le haut, comme s'il reniflait.

— Je sens quelque chose qui contient l'essence de l'Ombre-Monde ! Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le dos ?

Réna se retourna pour montrer la caisse de transport à Korol.

— Oh ça, dit-elle, c'est un arbre ombré que j'ai trouvé sur mon île. Je descends Hatli pour aller le planter !

— Je peux me déplacer si je reste près de cet arbre, je le sens ! Et toi, si tu descends Hatli, tu passeras forcément par le village des Ombres. Est-ce-que je peux venir avec toi ?

Réna réfléchit un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de dire :

— Pourquoi pas.

Korol fit une pirouette dans les airs.

— Formidable !

Réna sourit à la réaction de l'étrange créature. Est-ce-qu'accepter la compagnie de Korol était une bonne idée ? Elle n'avais pas la réponse à cette question mais elle commençait déjà à apprécier la petite créature.

Réna remonta les escaliers, Korol sur ses talons, et sortit du puits.


	3. Chapter 3

Réna regarda le ciel qui se colorait d'une magnifique couleur vermeille.

— Je pense qu'on devrait se poser, dit-elle à Korol. Il va bientôt faire nuit donc autant aller dormir. Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu dors, toi ?

— Bien sûr que je dors, impertinente !

— Oh ça va, je demandais juste.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis ajouta :

— Je vais prendre de quoi faire un feu.

Elle posa la caisse de transport au sol, et se mit à chercher des plantes séchées et des fagots de tiges aux alentours. Korol la regardait faire, ne semblant pas très enclin à l'aider.

— Tu pourrais m'aider, dit Réna.

— Et comment je fais ? Je ne peux rien soulever.

— La bonne excuse.

— Réna. Écoute, amène les fagots et les brindilles ici. Je vais te montrer quelque chose que peu d'humains ont vu.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec une moue interrogative et s’exécuta. Elle déposa son fardeau sur un carré de terre sèche, parfait pour un feu de camp. Korol se posa sur le tas, le tentacules tendues de sortes qu'il prenait la forme d'une goutte inversée. Il se mit à tournoyer, et une brume sombre, scintillante, s'échappa de son corps en fumets. Comme prise d'une conscience propre, la brume se concentra en un point au sommet du monticule. Il y eu plusieurs étincelles, une flammèche apparut et très vite des flammes s'élevèrent. Korol retourna à sa place aux côtés de Réna.

— Et voilà ! dit-il fièrement

Réna était bouche bée.

— Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

— Hé hé. C'est la magie des Ombres. Je peux faire apparaître l'essence de l'Ombre-Monde et changer sa nature. Tu as déjà vu des éclairs pendant un orage ? J'ai simplement produit la même chose en plus petit. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'allumer le feu.

— Je vois. En fait, je ne comprends pas très bien.

Elle se pencha cependant vers lui, enthousiasmée, et continua :

— Est-ce-que moi aussi je pourrais faire ça ?

Korol se gratta la tête avec une de ses tentacules.

— Impossible. Tu n'es qu'une humaine après tout. L'essence de l'Ombre-Monde ne te parcourt pas.

— Oh.

Réna fit une moue déçue.

— Je vois...

Elle regarda le feu un moment en silence. Il faisait complètement nuit maintenant.

— En tout cas, je vais manger un bout et dormir. Je te conseille de faire de même, il se fait tard.

Elle mangea rapidement, et posa deux couvertures au seul, près du feu. Elle s'installa confortablement, la sacoche en oreiller. Elle pouvait voir le ciel étoilé s'étendre au-dessus d'elle. La voûte céleste était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

— Bonne nuit, Korol. murmura-t-elle

— Bonne nuit.

***

  
  


Le jour se levait sur l'île de Ponil. Réna se réveillait d'un sommeil quelque peu inconfortable,. En effet, Korol ronflait, un fait qu'elle trouvait très étrange pour une créature qui n'avait ni bouche ni nez. Elle prit un petit déjeuner, un peu de feuilles de silfafas et de viande séché sur du pain, la même chose qu'elle avait mangé la veille et, lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle donna quelques feuilles à Korol qui les digéra en les désintégrant dans son corps.

— Alors, s'enquit celui-ci, on va par où maintenant ?

Réna indiqua une direction où la jungle des tiges poussait drue.

— Par là, dit-elle, d'après la carte que Maman m'a donné, il y aurait un pont et de l'autre côté un village du nom de Ter, avec lequel mon village Liord, avait l'habitude de commercer par le passé. Si on marche assez vite je pense qu'on devrait arriver en fin de matinée.

Korol flotta de haut en bas, ce qui semblait être un acquiescement. Réna rangea son campement improvisé, prit la caisse de transport de l'arbre et la mit sur son dos. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt de tiges. Réna naviguait tant bien que mal entre les tiges, se prenant parfois les pieds dans des plantes, des tiges ou des restes de ruines. Korol flottait à ses côtés, nullement gêné par les tiges puisqu'il passait simplement au travers. Réna continuait d'avancer, essoufflée et regardait la créature avec envie.

— C'est pratique ça. dit-elle

— Quoi donc ?

— De ne pas avoir de corps.

— Hmm, j'ai un corps ! Mais il est fait de matière ombrée, donc je peux passer au travers des choses physiques.

Réna grogna, repoussant une tige.

— C'est ce que je dis. Pratique.

Elle parcourut encore un long trajet, qui lui prit toute la matinée, s'éreintant à passer entre les tiges pendant que Korol s'était mis à siffloter, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Réna. Finalement, elle sortit des tiges et se laissa tomber par terre, essoufflée. Korol flotta autour de sa tête, puis commença à explorer les alentours. Ils étaient maintenant au bord de l'île. Devant elle se trouvait un pont de bois, qui menait à une autre île sur laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir des habitations. Elle se dirigea vers le pont de bois, Korol à ses côtés, et n'avait traversé que la moitié quand l'atmosphère inhabituelle attira son attention. Il n'y avait personne dans le village.

— C'est étrange, dit-elle à Korol. Il devrait y avoir des gens.

Elle continua d'avancer, attentive à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Quand elle arriva aux pourtours du village, elle s'arrêta derrière une maison et tenta d'attraper Korol qui continuait son chemin, imperturbable.

— Reste ici, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Korol s'exécuta et se mit à flotter au-dessus de son épaule droite.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger.

— Sans doute des humains, non ?

— Non, je ne crois pas.

Elle posa l'arbre au sol, s'accroupit et tenta de regarder derrière le mur de la maison. Face à elle se trouvait ce qui semblait être la place du village, un grand cercle pavé avec une fontaine au centre, entouré de maisons cubiques passées à la chaux. Au milieu de la place se tenaient une demi-douzaine de créatures bipèdes à l'apparence insectoïde, au dos recouvert d'une épaisse carapace d'un vert identique à celui de l'herbe au sol et des feuilles d'Hatli. Elle les regarda avec attention. Les créatures avaient un crâne triangulaire, d'énormes yeux et des mandibules. Elles semblaient communiquer entre elles par des cliquetis.

— Que font ces créatures ici, dans un village humain ? murmura Réna.

— Aucune idée.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que sont ces créatures ?

— Non, je ne suis pas trop au courant des créatures qui habitent les branches d'Hatli.

— Une idée de si elles sont agressives ou pas ?

— Non, désolé.

Réna se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir les étranges créatures. Elle dérapa et tomba au sol en poussant un cri. Elle se redressa immédiatement et se plaqua contre le mur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait peur que les créatures l'aient entendue. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers la place, et poussa un soupir de soulagement : aucune créature ne regardait dans sa direction. Elles avaient toutes tourné la tête vers une silhouette humaine perchée sur un des toits plats d'une des maisons autour de la place. C'était une jeune fille au teint hâlé et aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, qui se tenait campée fièrement face aux créatures, les mains sur les hanches.

— C'en est fini de vous, misérables tactlis ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je viens reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit !

Les créatures - les tactlis - se redressèrent, et lui adressèrent une série de cliquetis qui semblaient frénétiques. Énervés peut-être ? La jeune fille bondit du toit, sortit deux tonfas de sa ceinture et se mit en position de combat. Le premier tactli s'approcha d'elle, l'attaqua d'un revers de sa patte cuirassée. La jeune fille évita le coup, se glissa sous le bras du tactli, et asséna un coup de tonfa sur son abdomen. Le tactli s'écroula. La jeune fille avait le champ libre, elle courut vers la fontaine, contre les rebords de laquelle se trouvaient des sacs de graines. Elle s'accroupit, en prit un, et se mit à courir vers la sortie de la place, donnant un coup d'épaule à un autre tactli au passage. Réna constata avec angoisse que la mystérieuse jeune fille se dirigeait droit sur elle, poursuivie par les tactlis encore debout. Alors qu'elle approchait, leurs regards se croisèrent. La présence de Réna sembla amuser la jeune fille qui sourit et l'apostropha :

— Hé bien. Si tu ne veux pas te faire attraper par les tactlis tu ferais mieux de commencer à courir !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et continua sa route. Réna se redressa d'un bond, mit hâtivement la caisse de transport sur son dos, et se lança à la suite de la jeune fille. Les tactlis étaient à peine deux mètres derrière elle. Elle se mit à courir à toutes jambes. La jeune fille semblait savoir où elle allait, s'engouffrant dans des ruelles, sautant par dessus des escaliers. Elle commençait à distancer Réna qui se faisait rattraper par les tactlis, enragés. Essoufflée, elle s'adressa à Korol :

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux... utiliser ton pouvoir... d'Ombre pour les ralentir ?

— Je peux essayer quelque chose.

Il se déplaça de gauche à droite rapidement, faisant apparaître la même brume ombrée qu'il avait fait apparaître la veille, formant comme un voile. Les tactlis passèrent au travers, et leurs mouvements se retrouvèrent immédiatement ralentis, comme s'ils bougeaient dans de la mélasse.

— Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda Réna en s’arrêtant pour regarder.

— J'ai augmenté la viscosité de l'essence ombrée.

Une voix provenant du toit s'exclama :

— Incroyable !

C'était la jeune fille blonde. Elle regardait les tactlis ralentis par la brume bleu indigo et scintillante. Réna s'étonna qu'elle soit toujours là. La jeune fille se tourna vers Réna et lui cria :

— Continue de courir, je te rejoins là-bas !

Réna n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était "là-bas" mais elle se mit à courir de ruelle en ruelle. Le pouvoir de Korol semblait avoir suffisamment ralenti les tactlis pour qu'elle soit en sécurité,mais malgré cela, elle avait toujours peur qu'ils la rattrapent éventuellement. A bout de souffle, elle arriva dans un cul-de-sac au bout duquel la jeune fille blonde l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

— C'est bon, dit-elle. Je pense que tu les as semés.

Réna s'écroula au sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle. La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans sa direction et lui demande :

— Je m'appelle Linn, et toi ?

— R... Réna.

— Réna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? D'où tu viens ?

Réna avait repris son souffle.

— Je viens du village de Liord. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi il n'y a personne ici à part toi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces créatures ?

— Ouh là, du calme. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais d'abord on se rend à la base d'accord ?

— La base ? Quelle base ?

— Suis-moi, répondit simplement Linn.


End file.
